


Список

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Гарри не хочет дарить банальный подарок.





	Список

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан на фест "50 – игра продолжается!". Ответ на вопрос № 10 "У профессора Снейпа сегодня юбилей. Какой подарок вы ему приготовили? Думаете ЭТО ему понравится? "

Не спать всю ночь — ерунда? Да не вопрос. А две, три ночи подряд? Энтузиазм стремительно падает, просто как ком с горы, катится, набирая обороты. И не только у меня. Рон бессовестно зевает в кресле, иногда мне даже кажется, что он только прикидывается, что сидит с нами, а сам спит с открытыми глазами.   
Меня так и подмывает проверить это и подкрасться к креслу, чтобы гаркнуть на ухо. Но я так не сделаю, потому что совершенно нет сил. А еще на стуле напротив сидит Гермиона, и по поджатым губам я понимаю, что она хочет спать не меньше, чем мы, просто «она обещала».   
  
Черт возьми, как хорошо, что есть друзья.   
  
Мне хочется бросить всё и послать их спать, но вместо этого я говорю:   
— Начнем список. Итак, что дарят чаще всего?   
— Шампуни и иные средства для ухода за волосами, — это проснулся Рон. Или он всё-таки не спал? С ним не разберешься.   
— Четыреста шестьдесят две тысячи девятьсот семьдесят один раз, — чеканит слегка хриплым от недосыпания голосом Гермиона и записывает сказанное в свитке.   
— Не, — морщусь я. — Банально и обидно. На втором месте?   
— Книги, — Гермиона хмурится. — Книги по зельеварению и ЗОТИ.   
  
— Ага, — нет, этот рыжий шельмец не спит. — Именно эти книги чудесно летят десятого января с Астрономической башни. Еще никому не удалось найти нужную ему книгу.   
— Триста восемь тысяч шестьсот сорок два раза, — соглашается Гермиона и снова записывает.   
— Дальше, — бормочу я. Как же хочется спать!   
— Девственность, — ровным голосом произносит Грейнджер. — Двести девяносто восемь тысяч шестьсот семь раз.   
— Ого, — Рон садится прямо. — Да профессор просто гигант!   
— Семьдесят процентов в этом пункте занимает девственность Гарри, около четырнадцати процентов — моя, три случая подарка от Люпина, из которых два просто Люпин — без девственности.   
  
Голос Гермионы остается ровным, и она даже не краснеет.   
В отличие от меня.   
  
— Ого, — снова говорит Рон. — А я?   
— Прости, Рон, — Гермиона разводит руками. — Только не на день рождения.   
— Ну и ладно, — Рон делает вид, что ему всё равно. — Что там еще?   
— Выпивка. Шестнадцать тысяч семьсот девяносто восемь бутылок. Преобладает «огневиски хорошей выдержки», «дорогой коньяк» и кто-то протащил три бутылки абсента.   
— Не пойдет, — я решительно качаю головой, отчего комната даже плывет перед глазами.   
— У нас и так дурдом, нам только алкоголика не хватало.   
  
— Шелковые черные рубашки… трусы с серебряными змейками… домашнее животное… Гарри Поттер… извини, Гарри, ты как-то попал в список экзотических домашних животных…наручники… тапочки… два билета на Гавайи… голова Волдеморта…   
— От владельца? — вяло хохотнул Рон.   
Гермиона не ответила, она с невероятной скоростью писала и отмечала цифры, а нам доставалось лишь бормотание, которое вскоре превратилось в однообразный гул.   
— Свадьба… платиновый браслет… шоколад… торт… свобода… свобода от всего… носки… кресло-качалка…   
  
Список рос, а мне становилось всё грустнее и грустнее. Бедный Снейп. Как же нелегко ему приходится. После каждого дня рождения он остается уставший и посреди кучи ненужных ему в сущности вещей.   
— Набор пробирок! — Гермиона поставила жирную точку и вымученно улыбнулась. — Всё. Это последнее. Что ты решил, Гарри?   
Я посмотрел на неё, потом на Рона, который снова сел прямо в кресле, и вздохнул.   
— Идите спать. Я сам решу.   
  
Рассвет я встретил уже в постели. Подарок был послан с совой.   
  
Что я подарил профессору Снейпу? Этот список и пакет молока. Пусть улыбнется и нальет себе стаканчик чего-то действительно полезного.   
  
Понравится ли ему мой подарок? Не знаю. Но на всякий случай я обвел в списке красными чернилами пункт, который он может получить в нагрузку.   
И нет, это не книга по зельеварению и не шампунь.   
  
В общем, вы меня понимаете. 


End file.
